A New Companion (also Known as: Enemy of the Daleks)
This is the first episode of season 1 from Doctor Who: The New Adventures. Synsopis The Doctor and Clara land on an alien ship, but not all is what it seems... Plot The TARDIS lands on an alien spaceship. "What is this place?" Clara asks. "No idea," the Doctor says, "lets go and explore." Suddenly, a Dalek appears. "Exterminate!" "Into the TARDIS!" the Doctor shouts. They both run into the TARDIS. The Doctor presses buttons and pulls levers. "Where are we going?" Clara asks. "Into the controlroom of the ship." the Doctor says. They land inside. The Doctor opens the doors. There are Daleks everywhere. "Exterminate him!" one of them says. "Wait!" the Doctor shouts. "What for?" another Dalek asks. "Well..." the Doctor says. Suddenly, one of the Daleks gets blown up by a laser. There is a jong man in the room. "The prisoner has escaped." a Dalek says. "Get inside that box!" the man shouts. The Doctor and Clara run inside, followed by the man. "Its a TARDIS." the man says. "How do you know that?" the Doctor asks. "I'm a Time Lord too." he says. The Doctor feels his chest. "Two harts;" the Doctor says, "he really is one." "That's impossible!" Clara says. "Why?" the man asks. "Wait a minute?" the Doctor asks, "Did you escape the war?" "Yes." the man says. "What's your name?" the Doctor asks. "Roger." the man says. "That isn't a Time Lord name." "Your called the Doctor!" he says, protecting his name. "How did you know that?" Clara asks. "A police box," Roger says, "isn't it obvious." "Well," the Doctor says, "we have to stop the Daleks. "I know how!" Roger says, "We have to get into the hart of the ship and blow it up." The TARDIS lands in the engine room. "Are you sure this is going to work?" the Doctor asks. "100%." Roger says, "Well... 75%." "Are you going to blow it up with that laser gun?" Clara asks. "Yes." Roger replies. "I don't like guns." the Doctor puts in. "Its the only way." Roger says. "What happened to your TARDIS?" Clara asks, "If you had one." "Blown up by Daleks." Roger says. He walks outside. "Wait here!" he says, and runs away. "Do you trust him?" Clara asks the Doctor. "A bit..." the Doctor answers. A few minutes late Roger comes back. "Start the TARDIS." he orders. "Why were you their prisoner?" the Doctor asks. "I'm their enemy," Roger says, "the enemy of the Daleks." After the TARDIS has taken off, the Dalek ship explodes. "Do you want to travel with us?" the Doctor asks. "Of course." Roger says. "Come on, Clara." the Doctor says, "Show me where that book is, you took out of the library. The Doctor walks into one of the corridors. Clara follows him. "What book?" she asks. "Clara, we need to talk!" he tells her. "About what?" she asks. "Listen," the Doctor replies, "I don't trust that Roger fully, so I want to become friends and later ask his story. Don't say a word about this, okay?" "Okay." Clara says. They walk back into the controlroom. "Lets go." the Doctor says. "Where to?" Roger asks. "Earth," the Doctor says, "Clara's planet." The End Category:Finn Tracy Category:Stories featuring the Eleventh Doctor Category:Stories featuring Daleks